


Oh, you bite your friends like chocolate

by freeatlast



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bakery, Falling In Love, Father!Louis, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Pining, Strangers, Strangers to Lovers, Tiny Louis, cake decorator, cake shop, daughter - Freeform, the others aren't mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1465663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freeatlast/pseuds/freeatlast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a cake decorator and Louis is a fairy. They meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, you bite your friends like chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> My own prompt, quite proud even though it's maybe not as good as I think hahah
> 
> Title from chocolate- 1975 even though I know that the chocolate in the song isn't meant as normal chocolate.

Harry is standing behind the counter of the cake shop he works in. They make wedding cakes, birthday cakes, cupcakes and really all kinds of stuff and everyone that enters the small, cozy, always nice smelling place and the door makes a small /ding/, they all wonder why the two boys, that are somehow constantly working there and trying new things out, aren't even slightly chubby.

Harry is responsible for actually decorating the cakes that Babara has made and Zayn always draws the sketches of what the customers want on their cake. They work together as if they've never done anything else. 

The small bell that is just over the door rings again and in steps a tiny /boy/, and he really is a man, with the light scruff on his cheekbones. Oh, cheekbones. And the man looks so cozy in his big jacket and his cheeks are slighty flushed under the feathery hair on top of them. The hair on top of his head just looks the same, kind of. Feathery fringe, scooped to one side and it just looks so so soft and Harry really wants to run his fingers through them.

Harry steps out of the kitchen door, from where he watched their new customer and his knees are /slightly/ wobbling and it's really hard for him to keep his mind straight when there is the most beautiful boy he's ever seen, right in front of him wanting to order something and Harry is scared that he won't get a word out of his mouth. But he does anyways.

''How can I help you?'' He smiles brightly at the smaller boy.  
''I want to order a cake.'' He answers in a high, light voice, looking through his lashes right into Harrys eyes. And his eyes are /so/ blue, like the ocean, or the sky. And it's exactly the color that Harry thinks everyone should wear on their body all the time, because the color of the beautiful boy's eyes makes him so so happy.

''What kind of cake do you want?'' It's getting harder for Harry to talk. Because he getting nervous in the presence of pretty boys, with pretty eyes.

''A strawberry one, I guess. With, like, a light pink frosting and some fairies on top. Oh and butterflies. Butterflies would be awesome. Can you do that?'' And Harry doesn't even question why Louis would order a cake with fairies and butterflies, because it just fits and all Harry can do is nod and smile again. Because the man in front of him kind of looks like a fairy himself, if that is even possible.

And then there is Zayn, with his hands on Harrys shoulders and he says to the boy: Hi! I'm Zayn, I'm gonna be doing the details with you now. Okay? Let's go over there and sit down.''  
Because he has seen his best friend's struggle and he couldn't stand it because he knows how fast Harry can fall and it's transparent in his eyes that he already did.

Harry stumbles back into the kitchen and Barbara already left, so he lets his back slide down the wall and he buries his faces between his knees. He doesn't know how long he sat there like that, but when the door opens again his head snaps up and Zayn hands him a crumbled paper. Harry almost faints, thinking that it might be the pretty boys number, but when he slowly opens the paper sheet with shaking fingers, he only sees the order of /Louis Tomlinson/. And Harry is so so disappointed, but he swallows it down and gets back to work, because there are other cakes waiting to be made and he already wasted enough time. 

 

~~

Three days later he starts making the fairies and butterflies for the already frosted cake, because Louis is meant to pick it up tomorrow. Harrys hands are shaking nervously, but he wants the cake to be perfect, because he wants to impress Louis. It isn't like there was anything else Harry thought about these last days. It really was just /LouisLouisLouis/ in his head constantly.

Zayn pulls a chair out next to him and says: ''Wow Louis' daughter is going to be so happy about this cake!'' And he's totally happy. And Harry is totally not. Because Louis has a daughter, Louis is the dad of a little girl when he really can't be over 18. Zayn sees the disappointment in the green eyes and he says nothing he just wraps an arm aroung the taller boy's shoulder but Harry shakes it off and continues working oon the cake. He shakes his head sadly and leaves in silence. 

When Harry gets home, it's really late because he made the cake for Louis, well Louis' daughter with perfection and he can't wait for him to see it. And he flops down onto the bed after stripping out of his clothes and he buries his face in the pillow and just starts crying. Because it's overwhelming and it's so sad that Louis isn't single probably but it's so much more emotions than all the other times he had when he thought he was in love with someone and it didn't work out. But he's only known the fairy boy for 4 days and tomorrow is most probably going to be the last day he will see him and Harry really doesn't want that. 

~~

Harry has been working for 2 hours when he hears the familiar ding of the door for the first time today. He looks up and his eyes meet /BlueBlueBlue/ and Louis is smiling so brightly and his cheeks are flushed again because damn the could weather in November. But his hair looks tousled and he has an oversized dark red sweater on in wich he looks even smaller than he really is. 

He flops down on a stool in front of the counter and sighs, burying his face in his fists with his elbows on the light brown surface in front of him and sighs. 

''It's so stressful to be a single dad from time to time.'' And Harry isn't sure if he heard right, but Louis just said he was a single dad, and maybe that would be his chance to say something but Louis is already talking again.

''I mean of course I have the help of El still, since we stayed friends after this whole drunken mistake thing, because we agreed that I'd take Emma with her help if I would stay with her during the pregnancy and it couldn't be better, but I just want to have someone to share all of the memories with and it does get lonely sometimes when I don't have enough time to go out I mean I'm only 17!'' There goes Harry's want to say something again, because he is just speechless from what Louis told him so openly about.

''Wow, yeah I think I got your point, I mean I'm lonely as well sometimes, but I never really felt like looking for someone because if it's the right time, the right one will come around.'' And Harry tries to ignore the slight blush of Louis' cheeks, but he really can't. ''Well I guess here is your cake.'' He picks up the light pink box in wich the cake is inside and hands it to Louis. Small fingers brush big, lanky ones and Harry feel something and he isn't really sure what that his but all he really wants to know is: Did Louis feel it too? Louis opens the box carefully, looking inside with big blue eyes and he's smiling even bigger now. ''Oh my! This looks perfect and it smells so so good! Thank you so much Harry I'm sure my babydoll is going to love it.'' And now Harry is pretty sure Louis is, even with only 17 years, an amazing father and he really wants to see him and children interacting, because just imagining it, it's so endearing and Harry doesn't want to think about anything else for a moment. 

After what felt like seconds to Harry, Louis lets out a small cough, pulling him ot of his day dreams. 

''Oh um yeah that would be 20 Pounds, then.'' Louis hands him the note and thanks Harry once again and right when Louis is making a move to turn around he speaks up. ''Oh, here, let me give you my number, so, like, we won't be strangers or anything.'' And he is so unsure of himself suddenly but he sees Louis smiling at him again and everything is forgotten.

''You could just, like,maybe come over to show the cake to my daughter yourself, I mean if you wanted to, it's okay if you don't.'' And Louis sounds exactly like Harry though he himslef did and he has the look through his lashes on his face again and, really, who is Harry to say no to that. 

''I wouldn't want to interfere bu-'' ''You wouldn't I would like you there... I mean if it isn't weird or anything.'' ''It isn't.''

~~

When they get to the small house where the party hasn't already started they both walk in together and Louis smiles shyly up at Harry and Harry has to stay calm, because he is going to meet Louis' daugther and this could be very imporant. 

Louis unlocks the door and is immediatly greeted by a small curl with wavy, chestnut hair and beautiful blue eyes with some hazel freckles here and there, wrapping her arms around his leg. And Harry just thinks she is as beautiful as her father, and when she grows up, she will have all the boy's hearts. She looks up at him and asks. ''Who are you?'' And before Harry gets to answer, Louis scoops her up and says: ''That's Harry, the person who made an awesome cake for your birthday. It has fairies and butterflies on them and he's really nice.'' And then he acts like he's whispering, but he talks just loud enough for Harry to hear: ''Isn't he pretty?''  
And Harry smiles so big, that his dimples are on display at least for the next couple of hours. 

~~

The birthday party was awesome, and if Louis introduced Harry as his boyfriend when he wasn't around, then no one needs to know, because Louis would really like Harry to be his boyfriend.

They bring Emma to bed, and she tells Harry that he is allowed to read the bedtime story to her today and Harry sends her an appreciating smile when he sits down next to her to read his favourite scene off Beauty And The Beast to her. ''Thank you Harry, but next time you should read Peter Pan to me.'' And Harry sends a quick prayer to god, telling him to give him a next time, please. 

They go downstairs again and Harry doesn't really want to go but he also doesn't want Louis feeling uncomfortable with him stayling so he says: ''I think I'm going to head home now, I can give you my phone number, so we could see each other again. It was a really nice day today. Thank you for everything.'' And Louis' smile disappears again and suddenly he starts stuttering.

''Oh, I-I thought w-we could m-maybe watch a-a film or something'' He is looking everywhere but at Harry and he doesn't know why the pretty boy is so shy suddenly, and he wouldn't even be able to decline if he wanted to. 

''We can, of course! I just wouldn't want to be a bother.'' 

There is the toothy, eye squinting grin again and Harry couldn't be happier.

They decide on Barbie's fairytopia, because it's the only film in Louis' collection that Harry hasn't watched yet. At some point halfway through the film the smaller, curvier boy cuddles himself into the lankier boy's side and they drift of into a dreamless slumber like that. 

When Harry wakes up at 6 AM and he just knows that Louis isn't going to be up for at least an hour he slips out of the grasp of soft fingers and tiptoes into the kitchen. He starts stirring up eggs and flour and some chocolate to make a mini cake, because a normal fry up isn't enough for the special person that Louis is to Harry.  
He quickly mixes some ingrediens together to make a frosting for the cake and starts writing something.

~~

When Louis wakes up with the cold feeling of loneliness and it come all crashing down onto him at once. Harry has left. He sits up slowly, tears already blurring his vision. Harry has left because Louis was pushing himself onto him to much, Harry wanted to give him his number but he pushed to hard and now it's to late. 

The kitchen door opens and oh. Harry steps into the room with a plate in his hand Harry didn't leave him. He rushes to the small figure on the sofa and shyly hands him the plate. Louis looks down and he is speechless and maybe crying full on now. It's a chocolate cake with a light pink font saying: ''Will you be my boyfriend?'' With a small heart under it. 

And Louis looks up at Harry and nods slightly and suddenly they are kissing and it's sloppy and a little bit salty because of the tears and they are so so close and they both don't feel like stopping but suddenly they hear a small voice from the stairs saying: 

''Are you going to marry now?'' And Emma comes running in between the two blushing men and they all share a big hug.

''Maybe not yet, love''

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed 
> 
> Love you :)


End file.
